deviate_delightfandomcom-20200214-history
Xynfetmar Silverleaf
Biography Xynfetmar was born into a mercantile family guild of apothecaries and alchemists known as House Silverleaf. Under the House, the Family ran the public-facing company "Silverleaf Elixir & Tonics", a reputable brand dedicated to brewing quality tinctures, elixirs, and other liquid medicines and performance enhancers. Although the Silverleaf herbal plantation in northwestern Ashenvale is home and the origins of the Family's entrepreneurial success, the company services large swaths of territory in Kalimdor and most recently, the Eastern Kingdoms with the inclusion of the Kaldorei within the Alliance. The elf's physical prowess and distinguished ability with the bow separated him from his peers. Instead of being selected as a member that assisted in the production and sales within the Family business, after initiation he was placed under the care and direction as a Forward Scout in the subsect known as the Caravan Guard, within House Silverleaf's Hall of Ailments. Continental wide business-to-business and business-to-government commerce subsequently requires effective transport of Silverlear Elixir & Tonics' goods, even in Azeroth's unfamiliar and dangerous locations. As a Forward Scout, his chief responsibility is the exploration of immediate territories and the relaying of intelligence to Silverleaf personnel escorting precious cargo in hostile lands. When valuable Silverleaf cargo is not in need of his party's reconnaissance, his subterfuge and sniper expertise is employed under undisclosed orders under the Family's direction or through subcontracts with the Sentinels or Watchers. Personality In Xynfetmar's youth, the Kaldorei would lighten any room with a hearty laugh and a smile that was infectious, even amongst the most immune Silverleaf hierarchy. Fellow Family members gravitated towards the elf, enjoying his company and his genuine care for others. However, the light-hearted nature of the Night Elf quickly faded after his recruitment into House Silverleaf's Hall of Ailments. The ambiguousness associated with certain parts of the armed branch of the House does not offer much information on the matter. Regardless, the greatest impact on Xynfetmar's charm came after an ill-fated encounter with an ogre warlock and his band of Gordunni warriors in the forests of Feralas. Any recognizable personality traits of the friendly Silverleaf melted away with much of his facial features after the skirmish with the fel practicing raiders. Permenantly marred by the warlock's dark magic, the scowling mute's condition renders him uncomfortably difficult to approach. Relations The exclusivity of House Silverleaf by design shields itself from greater outside influence and changes it brings. The rift between the Silverleafs and the Tyrande lead Kaldorie nation was first struck with the mass societal changes spurred in the wake of the War of the Ancients and the overturning of Zin-Azari governance. The liberal reformation post Sundering prompted House Silverleaf to view itself not as a curator of pure elven cultural, but as its protector. This reclusiveness, most especially with the foreign races of Azeroth, inherently causes mistrust between family members and those that collude with outside powers. Xenophobic doctrines influence much of the extended Family, but because of the exploratory nature of Xynfetmar’s position and the reliance on locals, members such as himself learned the value of outwardly expressing respect towards other races and factions.